Nadie gana
by Goldman200
Summary: Un final que se me ocurrió para la película. Un poco raro.


Johana estaba escondida dentro del baúl. En ese momento Sweeney Todd ingresó en el cuarto y vio a la mujer de aspecto deplorable.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-Preguntó Todd agresivamente.

-Aléjese, señor. Ella es la esposa del Diablo.-Dijo la mujer temblando.

De pronto ella fijó su mirada en él.

-¿Lo conozco?-Le preguntó.

Pero Todd le dio un golpe en la cara y cuando cayó al suelo activó la trampilla. Segundos después, Turpin irrumpió en la barbería.

-¿Dónde está Johana?-Preguntó.

-Está abajo, señor. Realmente quiere verlo y pedirle perdón.-

Eso hizo que Turpin esbozara una desagradable sonrisa.

-Excelente.-Dijo todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero usted no querrá presentarse así... necesita una afeitada.-

Turpin se pasó la mano por la quijada.

-No creo que sea necesario...-Manifestó ahora sin la sonrisa.

-De verdad. No le gustará que Johana lo vea así. ¿Verdad?-

Turpin volvió a sonreir.

-Usted si que sabe convencer a la gente.-Dijo el juez y se acercó a la silla.

Johana estaba nerviosa. No quería volver con Turpin...

Mientras tanto, Sweeney Todd estaba listo para hacer la última afeitada. Empezaron a cantar _Pretty Women_.

-Que gratificante es encontrar un compañero de espíritu.-Dijo Turpin.

-Un compañero en gustos... al menos en mujeres.-Respondió Todd que estaba a su lado y tenía la navaja en alto.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Turpin.

-Supongo que la cara de un barbero, de un prisionero, es difícil de recordar.-Murmuró Todd.

Turpin giró la cabeza lentamente.

-Benjamin Barker...-Dijo entre dientes.

-¡BENJAMIN BARKER!-Gritó Todd.

Johana se asustó ante eso y abrió el baúl. Por un momento Todd se quedó inmóvil, pero Turpin intentó escapar.

El barbero reaccionó a tiempo y logró agarrar a Turpin y clavarle la navaja repetidas veces en el cuello. Lo dejó caer al suelo de madera.

Luego se dirigió a Johana que se aplastó contra la pared.

-Y tú...-Murmuró Todd mientras se acercaba ensangrentado y con la navaja de color plata.

En eso un inquietante grito llegó desde lo más profundo de la panadería.

Todd se preocupó por eso. Se dirigió por última vez a su hija sin saberlo:

-Olvida mi cara y nunca hables de esto con nadie.-

El barbero bajó corriendo hasta el sótano donde estaba la caldera. Allí estaba la Sra. Lovett arrastrando un cuerpo hacia el fuego.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Nada... nada.-Dijo la Sra. Lovett temblorosa.

-Déjame a mi.-

Todd apartó a la mujer bruscamente y dejó su navaja en el suelo para cargar el cuerpo.

En cuanto vio el cadáver notó que tenía sangre por todos lados y, gracias a la luz del fuego, numerosas heridas en la cara. Entonces la reconoció...

La Sra. Lovett estaba de pie al lado de la caldera viendo con horror como Sweeney Todd reconocía a su esposa. Así que empezó a apartarse de la caldera, pero Todd se puso de pie lentamente.

-Me mentiste.-Le espetó.

-No, señor... yo...-

-Me dijiste que se había envenenado. Y tú la mataste.-El odio se notaba en su voz.

-No... si le mentí fue por su bien.-

La Sra. Lovett apoyó la espalda en la pared y empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo.

Todd se arrodilló para que sus caras estén a la misma altura.

-Sra. Lovett, lo que hizo no tiene perdón.-

En ese momento una de las rendijas de alcantarilla que había cerca de los cadáveres se desplazó a un costado y Toby salió de allí. El niño vio la escena que se desarrollaba y cautelosamente se acercó a la navaja que estaba en el suelo, la tomó y comenzó a caminar hacia el barbero.

-Sra. Lovett. Usted no me mintió por mi bien. Ahora¿qué crees que te mereces?-Dijo amenazadoramente.

Pero la mujer acababa de ver a Toby y el arma en su mano, y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

Pero Toby no hizo caso y le cortó la garganta a Sweeney Todd.

Benjamin cayó sobre la Sra. Lovett mientras se desangraba. La mujer empezó a gritar y se levantó rápidamente asustada.

-¡Toby!. ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Sra. Lovett, le prometí que mientras yo esté cerca nada va a lastimarla. Y el Sr. Todd era malo. Y sé que él la obligó a hacer esto.-

La Sra. Lovett continuó respirando agitadamente, hasta que pudo dominarse. Tomó la navaja y junto con Toby salió del sótano.

En ese momento llegó Anthony con un carruaje. Entró en la panadería y vio a la Sra. Lovett con sangre en la ropa, pero ella tenía la mano de la navaja escondida.

-¿Qué pasó?. ¿Dónde está el Sr. Todd?-Preguntó Anthony alarmado.

-Está abajo. Intentaron robarnos. Sígame, usted primero.-Dijo la mujer.

Anthony pasó a su lado y se acercó a las escaleras. La Sra. Lovett le hizo una seña a Toby para que no se acercara. El niño entendió.

Anthony llegó hasta el sótano. Vio que solamente había cuerpos tirados. Se alarmó demasiado y al darse vuelta vio la cara de la Sra. Lovett.

-¿Qué...?-

Pero en ese momento ella le clavó la navaja en el estómago y lo empujó al suelo. Anthony cayó con las manos aferrándose la herida. El arma aún estaba clavada en su cuerpo.

La Sra. Lovett estaba temblando por los gritos del marinero. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas salió del sótano, cerró la puerta y echó el seguro.

Luego volvió arriba donde estaba Toby, que entendió lo que acababa de suceder.

-Toby, querido... debemos irnos, después de lo que ha pasado. Nadie tiene que encontrarnos.-

En eso entró un hombre en la panadería. Era uno de los que iba en el carruaje.

-¿Van a tardar mucho más?-Preguntó, pero al ver la sangre en la ropa de la Sra. Lovett retrocedió un poco.

Y segundos después entraron dos policías. Un tercero subió hacia la barbería.

Y junto a un cuarto estaba Johana llorando.

-No te preocupes. Hiciste bien en acudir a nosotros.-Dijo el oficial tratando de calmarla.

Mientras tanto, la Sra. Lovett estaba siendo detenida como sospechosa.

-¿Este niño es su hijo?-Preguntó el oficial.

Toby estaba de pie mirando como arrestaban a su "madre". Sentía una mezcla de miedo y furia.

-Déjenlo ir.-Suplicó la Sra. Lovett.

El oficial ignoró eso, pero cuando estaba por hacer su pregunta el otro se adelantó:

-¿Dónde está el barbero?-

-En el sótano...-Murmuró la Sra. Lovett.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó el policía.

-En el sótano.-Repitió la mujer.

En eso entraron Johana y el cuarto oficial que acababan de confirmarle la muerte del juez Turpin.

-Estamos buscando a un tal Anthony.-

-¿Anthony?-Preguntó el tipo del carruaje que estaba presenciando todo.-Me suena...-

"Es lógico que le suene, hay muchos que se llaman Anthony en este país" pensó el policía.

-Voy a ir al sótano. Necesito que me acompañes.-

Los dos oficiales fueron hasta las escaleras y comenzaron a bajar.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron. El horror los paralizó: El alguacil estaba muerto en un rincón de la habitación, había un cadáver cerca de la caldera, una persona retorciéndose en un charco de sangre y otro más tirado un poco más lejos.

-Compruébalos a todos.-Dijo uno de los policías.

El otro se acercó a Anthony que no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar.

-Tranquilo, te sacaremos de aquí.-

Horas después, Anthony estaba en el hospital en estado grave acompañado por Johana que todavía tenía en su mente la muerte de Turpin y la cara del barbero psicópata.

Por otro lado, a la Sra. Lovett se la acusó de los asesinatos y cómplice de otros tantos. Entre las acusaciones de homicidios figuraba que ella había matado a Sweeney Todd. El juez la sentenció a la horca.

Y Toby escapó el mismo día en que todo se desmoronó. La policía no salió a buscarlo, ya que interpretaron que la Sra. Lovett lo había raptado.

Toby siempre esperaba despertar y ver a la Sra. Lovett, pero día tras día eso siempre sucedía. Eran sus recuerdos...

Nota: A mi me fascinó la película y el final no me desagradó. Eso sí, me gusta cambiarlo y torcerlo bastante jeje. Es que las posibilidades están. Un saludo a todos.


End file.
